Coleccionista de Canciones
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "El mismo había llegado a estar en esa zona alguna vez, por lo que sabía los sonidos que se podían percibir en el tímpano, y no le sorprendía ver que la pelirroja aprendiera varias de estas... si, ella, la que veía incluso en sueños, su hermosa coleccionista de canciones." U-1146 x AE3803.


**Coleccionista de Canciones**

* * *

 **Summary: "** El mismo había llegado a estar en esa zona alguna vez, por lo que sabía los sonidos que se podían percibir en el tímpano, y no le sorprendía ver que la pelirroja aprendiera varias de estas... si, ella, la que veía incluso en sueños, su hermosa coleccionista de canciones." U-1146 x AE3803.

* * *

 **Nota 1:** No sabemos el género del cuerpo en donde están nuestros protas, lo único probable es que la persona parece que es mujer, joven -con eso de que en el manga se viene un capitulo hablando del acné- y algo enfermiza... Es la única pista al momento.

 **Nota 2:** Hay tantas opciones de nombre para este ship, aquí van algunas de ellas:

U-1146xAE3803

LeuEri (LeucocitoXEritrocito, lo leí en Facebook)

Shiroaka (Shiro: blanco, aka: rojo, lo leí en Pixiv)

Erythrophil, me pasaron el dato del nombre, por cierto gracias SessKagome and Shade Shaw.

Glóbulo Blanco x Glóbulo Rojo...

Tantos nombres...

Solo digamos que mientras hagan referencia a estos dos, estos nombres de ships -o cualquier otro- pueden ser validos.

 **Nota 3:** Vaya, esos recuerdos de hace unos años, cuando en horas libres nos juntábamos entre siete u ocho compañeros y compañeras cantándola al mismo tiempo… me pregunto dónde estarán… en fin.

Por cierto, aquí está el video y/o link de YouTube, por si les interesa: watch?v=kBFEH8NeVIw

Y ahora sí, les dejo aquí un fic meloso no lemon. Espero sus cometarios. Adelante.*

* * *

 **Coleccionista de Canciones**

 _"Dentro del cuerpo humano, hay aproximadamente 37 billones de células que trabajan 24 horas los 365 días del año. Esto es el cuerpo humano."_

Y en el cuerpo humano, más específicamente en el torrente sanguíneo, existen células cumpliendo su función por las diferentes arterias y venas que se encuentran. La mayoría de las interacciones de las células sanguíneas se limitan en su mayoría a aquellas de su mismo tipo.

Sin embargo, hay una notable excepción: que es la interacción que tienen nuestros protagonistas: una glóbulo rojo con menos del 5% de orientación, y un glóbulo blanco algo sádico al hacer su trabajo... además de algo pensativo fuera de este.

Hablando de pensativo, pensaba últimamente en esa pelirroja transportadora de oxigeno que había vuelto a encontrar debido al ataque del neumococo, después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos habían crecido, ya eran glóbulos hechos y derechos... pero ahora ya que habían crecido el albino no podía evitar notar que ella era realmente hermosa: su cabello rojo, sus ojos ámbar, su sonrisa cautivadora, sus delicadas curvas...

-¿Hola? ¿Núcleo a U-1146?

Se distrajo mucho en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notaba que sus compañeros neutrófilos ya estaban fagocitando una bacteria a lo lejos.

-Ah, sí, ¿que sucede 4989?

-Solo te quería preguntar si querías fagocitar con nosotros.

-No, no gracias. Ya tuve suficiente de bacterias por hoy.

El leucocito entendió su respuesta, así como lo que estaba pensando en estos:

-Bien, más para nosotros. Tú sigue pensando en tu novia-, dijo antes de volver con los otros glóbulos blancos.

-Que... No... No es mi no...- ya fue muy tarde para U-1146 tratar de explicar que AE3803 no era su novia...

...aun.

Porque si de algo tenía razón U-4989, era de que estaba pensando en ella.

Especialmente recordando la última vez que la encontró, había ido a dar a la zona del tímpano -curiosamente esa vez no se perdió- y le contó que había logrado escuchar hermosas melodías del exterior, llegando incluso a cantar alguna parte de estas, logrando oír algo de su hermosa voz al canto.

El mismo había llegado a estar en esa zona alguna vez, por lo que sabía los sonidos que se podían percibir en el tímpano, y no le sorprendía ver que la pelirroja aprendiera varias de estas... si, ella, la que veía incluso en sueños, su hermosa coleccionista de canciones.

* * *

 _Tu, coleccionista de canciones_

 _Dame razones para vivir_

 _Tu, la dueña de mis sueños_

 _Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir_

 _Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir_

 _El sentimiento eterno..._

* * *

No podía sacársela de la cabeza -tampoco es que él quisiera hacerlo-. Pero el hecho de que coincidieran tantas veces -incluso cuando ella no se perdía, sin mencionar la vez que la estuvo cuidando y le despejó el camino para que hiciera su entrega- indica que realmente sentía algo por esa célula roja algo despistada por naturaleza.

Incluso, había encontrado por así decirlo, un hobby de cantar, adquirido aparentemente después de que ella canto algunas de esas melodías que había escuchado en el tímpano, y empezó a hacerlo el mismo, adquiriendo un gusto a cantar, gusto que como cada recuerdo, quedó grabado como foto en los álbumes de Célula Dendrítica.

Sencillamente, era su motor de vida.

* * *

 _Tu, con la luna en la cabeza_

 _El lugar en donde empieza_

 _El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

* * *

-¡Hakkekkyuu-san!

Hablando de...

-Oh, Sekkekkyuu, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Nada, solo que me están encomendando rutas cada vez más largas.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en este momento voy con destino rumbo al peroné, solo tengo que dar vuelta a la derecha y...

-Perdón, Sekkekkyuu-, la tuvo que interrumpir.

-¿Si?

-Para allá esta la zona de las axilas.

-¿Qué? Imposible...- dice sacando su mapa, -aquí me dice que esta es la dirección que debo tomar, Senpai no debe de haberme engañado...

El peliblanco ve el mapa y se da cuenta del error:

Toma el mapa, lo gira 180°, y se lo vuelve a dar a la eritrocito, quien se pone tan roja como su boina al darse cuenta del error.

-Mismo caso de siempre, ¿eh?

-¿Por qué me pasa siempre esto a mi?- se pregunta derrotada.

-Tranquila, si quieres vamos juntos.

Ella lo mira con cara de duda:

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que matar bacterias o comértelas o algo así?

-No, hace poco hicimos eso. Y se dice fagocitar, no tenía ganas. Deje que los otros lo hicieran. Entonces, ¿vamos?

La pelirroja asiente, y ambos van con rumbo al peroné, platicando de muchas diversas cosas -ella en su mayoría, el asiente principalmente-, sintiendo agradable su compañía. Sabía que el iría junto a ella hasta el fin del cuerpo, ya que le da la estabilidad emocional que tanto necesitaba.

Si le pidieran que le confiara su vida a alguien, seria a esa glóbulo rojo.

* * *

 _Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_

 _mi compás y mi camino_

 _Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino_

 _porque vivo para estar_

 _¡siempre! (¡siempre!) ¡siempre! (¡siempre!)..._

 _Contigo amor_

* * *

Iban transitando por un camino casi directo -aunque no por eso precisamente fluido- mientras veía a su amiga y las diferentes reacciones que tenia a cada situación. Y si, sus compañeros de patrulla tenían razón: ella lo había cambiado.

Antes de volverla a encontrar, difícilmente -por no decir nunca- mostraba emoción alguna: se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a eliminar cualquier amenaza que tuviera el cuerpo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, creando una "presa" para sus emociones, diseñada para que estas no salieran en lo absoluto...

...hasta que ella volvió a aparecer en su vida, esta vez de forma definitiva, y abrió esa presa.

A cada segundo que pasaba lo confirmaba: AE3803 era la célula de su vida.

* * *

 _Tu, coleccionista de canciones_

 _Mil emociones son para ti_

 _Tu, lo que soñé mi vida entera_

 _Quédate en ella y hazme sentir_

 _Y así, ir transformando la magia de ti_

 _En un respiro del alma_

* * *

-Sabes, hace unos días volví a estar en el tímpano, es una zona interesante, nunca hay silencio por parte del exterior...

-¿En serio?

-Si, a cada momento hay sonidos nuevos que toda célula puede aprender... eso sí, no me pidas que cante aquí, estamos en pleno camino y no canto bien.

-Al contrario, se me hace hermoso tu y todo lo que eres y haces-, dijo el albino sin pensar.

-¿Que?-, pregunto la chica de boina algo despistada ante la no tan indirecta del neutrófilo, mientras este se puso aun más pálido ante lo que se ocurrió decir.

* * *

 _Tu, con la luna en la cabeza_

 _El lugar en donde empieza_

 _El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

* * *

-Digo, yo... que tú haces bien tu trabajo, y nunca te rindes para llegar a tu destino.

-Sabes que no es cierto. De no ser por células como tu... o Senpai, me perdería incluso más seguido de lo que lo hago.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Es más, aunque no me lo creas, si tuviera que tener una célula como guía... te escogería a ti.

La de ojos ámbar se sonroja ante la segunda no tan indirecta del albino en tan corto tiempo -esa si la pudo captar, a diferencia de la primera-, pero no pudo decir más al momento debido a que ya llegaron a su destino.

* * *

 _Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_

 _mi compás y mi camino_

 _Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino_

 _porque vivo para estar siempre contigo..._

* * *

Después de hacer la entrega, la pelirroja tenía algunas dudas que aclarar con su amigo:

-Perdón, Hakkekkyuu-san, has estado extraño hoy, ¿te ocurre algo?

A estas alturas, el peliblanco sabia que ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía:

-Ven conmigo.

La toma de la mano, y se desplazan en una vía directa hasta la parte superior, tomando relativamente poco tiempo en llegar al estomago, relativamente cerca de la zona donde se descomponen los nutrientes. Una vez allí, pone su mano derecha en su cintura y la acerca a ella:

-Sekkekkyuu... oidora de melodías... coleccionista de canciones... haz puesto mi vida de cabeza... en un sentido extraño para otras células. Sin embargo, para mí, agradezco que hayas regresado a esta, le diste luz, sentido, felicidad... quien diría que esa pequeña eritroblasto se convertiría... en la hermosa célula que tengo frente a mí.

Y ahora sí, su sonrojo había llegado a niveles aun mayores que los de su chaqueta o su boina.

* * *

 _Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior_

 _Has llenado con tu luz cada rincón_

 _Es que por ti que con el tiempo_

 _mi alma siente diferente..._

* * *

-¿Es... verdadero lo que expresas... Hakkekkyuu-san?-, pregunta la transportadora de oxigeno entre tartamudeos.

Como respuesta, el toma su rostro con la mano izquierda y se acerca poco a poco a ella, cerrando lentamente distancias, hasta que esta queda reducida a cero micras:

La besa.

Lo hace de forma suave y cálida, expresando todo el amor que sentía por ella y que pudiera notar el contraste entre el modo "trabajo" y el recién descubierto modo "pareja".

Paso el tiempo, hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de separarse y la mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Eso... responde tu pregunta?

Ella le acaricia el mechón blanco que le cubre el otro ojo, y al ver ambos al mismo tiempo, puede ver que lo que dijo con palabras es cierto, por lo que asiente con la cabeza...

...y ahora ella lo besa.

* * *

 _¡SO-LO TU!, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,_

 _mi compás y mi camino_

 _Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino_

 _porque vivo para estar_

 _¡siempre! (¡siempre!) ¡siempre! (¡siempre!)..._

* * *

-Sekkekkyuu... te amo. Realmente te amo, y si tu quieres, hare lo posible porque esto funcione. Dame una oportunidad.

Ella responde, ya fundida en un abrazo con su ahora amado:

-Si. Quiero intentarlo... contigo. Esto funcionara, haremos que así sea.

Y así fue como nuestros dos protagonistas empezaron una relación -con todo y algún sonido de fotografía de por allí- dispuestos a luchar por todo y con todo por su amor.

Porque solo había una célula en todo el cuerpo humano con la que cual querían estar:

* * *

 _...contigo amor._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
